Field
This disclosure relates generally to capturing and streaming of media content, and in particular to capturing video and audio content associated with game play directly from a mobile device.
Description of Related Art
One popular type of content on video hosting sites is videos depicting gameplay captured on video game consoles or desktop computers. Technology exists on those platforms to capture and record the screen contents and the system audio. Additionally, video and audio recordings of the game player are sometimes obtained via a webcam and microphone and presented in conjunction with the gameplay content.
As game play moves to mobile devices, gaming video creators will need a way to capture gameplay on those devices. Today, this is typically accomplished by connecting a mobile device to specialized recording equipment, which is generally suitable only for professionals. Furthermore, current approaches require privileged access to certain system resources or require modification of the applications in order to record.